Problem: Luis is a farmer. He plants $11$ rows of potatoes in a field. Each row has $5$ potatoes. How many potatoes did Luis plant in the field?
Solution: The number of potatoes that Luis planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of potatoes planted in each row. The product is $11\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 5\text{ potatoes per row}$ $11\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 5\text{ potatoes per row} = 55$ potatoes